1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cattle stanchion apparatus and more particularly to cattle stanchion apparatus capable of actuation to quickly and easily release downed cattle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of cattle stanchion apparatus are disclosed in the prior art, and particularly in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,566, issued July 26, 1977, and entitled "Cattle Locking Apparatus"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,813, issued Oct. 4, 1977, and entitled "Locking Stanchion for Cattle"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,592, issued Jan. 29, 1980, and entitled "Cattle Stanchion Apparatus"; and my copending patent application Ser. No. 431,264, filed Sept. 30, 1982, and entitled "Cattle Stanchion Apparatus". Such prior art apparatuses typically employ couplers selectively engageable with the release stanchions for opening and closing feeding stalls for the cattle. Such apparatuses are generally not capable of enabling rapid and hazard free movement of a single release stanchion to open a stall and permit a downed animal to be freed.